La fin d'une histoire, et le commencement d'une autre
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Un petit Pauly x Iceburg, si rare en ce monde. Après les évènements à Enies Lobby, la vie reprend son cours dans la ville de water seven. Un nouveau chapitre est sur le point de commencer.


**_Un petit Pauly x iceburg tout en douceur. Je vous avoue que je suis fan de ce couple, c'est vraiment dommage qu'il y'en ai si peu, alors j'ai décidé de contribuer un peu. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise._ **

**La fin d'une histoire, et le commencement d'une autre**

Ça Faisait maintenant deux jours que toute cette histoire avec CP9 était passée. C'était fini maintenant. Et même si la vie reprenait son cours plus rien n'était comme avant.

Tout le monde s'occupait de remettre en état la belle ville de water seven. Tous les gars de la Galley-la, s'y mettaient à fond. Pauly se promenait dans la ville du bas et regardait les dégâts. Lulu le rejoignit.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts cette année, ça ne va pas être facile de tout réparer. Surtout qu'on est en sous effectifs.

-Ouai…

Et Pauly pensait qu'effectivement, il y avait beaucoup à faire, que tout était cassé, et ce n'était pas seulement la ville, sa vie aussi partait en miette.

Après avoir fait le topo sur l'état de la ville, le blond partit sur le dock 1. Il retrouva Francky et Iceburg, qui travaillaient sur le bateau des mugiwaras. Il resta quelques minutes à les regarder travailler ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, il y a de cela des années. Il éjecta la fumée d'un soupir las. Quand une tape dans le dos le secoua.

-Salut Pauly !

Deux yeux noir, un grand sourire et un chapeau de paille lui faisait face.

-Luffy !

Le dit Luffy continua ses grandes bourrades dans le dos en rigolant, malgré les plaintes du contremaître.

-Alors Pauly, comment ça va ? Shishishi pas trop mal en point ?

-Euh, si tu continues à me frapper si fort, je vais définitivement aller mal.

Luffy arrêta son geste, et rigola de plus belle.

-abruti…

Zoro était derrière, avec tout le reste de l'équipage, qui apparemment était en forme. Jamais fatigué ceux-là. Pauly se tourna vers Luffy.

-En attendant que votre bateau soit près vous aller faire quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne les amènes-tu pas se balader ?

Iceburg se tenait derrière Pauly et souriait gentiment.

-J'ai des maisons à réparer.

-Tu devrais te reposer Pauly ! dit-il avec un ton qui montrait son inquiétude.

-Je vais bien ! C'est plutôt vous qui devrait prendre une pause, vous n'avez pas arrêtez avec Francky, depuis que vous avez commencé la construction. Laissez-moi au moins vous aider.

Le maire-charpentier laissa un soupir s'échapper.

-On en a déjà parlé, ils ont besoin de toi dans la ville.

Pauly allait répliquer, mais Francky le devança.

-dis donc Mr le maire, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton petit protégé et que tu ne veux pas qu'il force trop, mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Laisse-le participer, on finira plus vite.

Papi glaçon réfléchit et fini par capituler. Laissant son petit chouchou l'aider. Après toutes ces années à avoir pris soin du petit blond, il devait bien avouer que ce dernier avait bien grandit. Il était devenu fort et résistant. Malgré toutes les blessures qu'il a eues, il pouvait encore travailler et s'y mettre à 200%. Il avait beau être plus jeune que lui, c'était un homme désormais. Et Iceburg, ne manquait jamais de s'en faire la remarque quand il le voyait travailler. C'est dans ces moments, qu'il éprouvait une certaine fierté, à voir ce qu'était devenu son petit Pauly. Voir son talent s'être autant développé, tout comme son corps d'ailleurs. Il était devenu bien plus musclé que lui. Cet enfant en avait fait du chemin. Il regretterait presque les moments où il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort pour le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait le blesser. Mais le Pauly d'aujourd'hui ne lui déplaisait guerre, il aimait ce qu'il était devenu.

Le travail avançait vite, et ils mirent une semaine pour terminer le Thousand Sunny. L'équipage du chapeau de paille était heureux de ce nouveau navire, qui allait de pair avec la grandeur de leur rêve. Ils reprirent la mer en emmenant ce cher Francky avec eux. Pour Iceburg un chapitre de sa vie prenait fin avec le départ de son ami. Il avait pu retrouver, l'espace d'un instant, sa complicité avec son ancien compagnon de bonne fortune. Décidément rien n'était plus pareil.

Pauly et Iceburg étaient resté un long moment à regarder le vaste océan qui s'étendait devant eux. L'un voyant son passé trouver une bonne fin, l'autre soutenant simplement, le premier, de sa présence.

-Merci Pauly.

-Ce dernier recracha sa fumée blanche.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.

Apres ces mots il amorça un mouvement pour se relever, la main sur sa jambe, mais fut arrêté par deux bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent. Une douce voix murmura à son oreille.

-Je parle de tant de chose.

Le blond regardait son homologue, après s'être un peu reculer. Il souriait si tendrement que le charpentier en fut tout retourner. Le plus jeune pouvait lire toute la reconnaissance et l'amour dans les yeux noir d'Iceburg. Le rouge au joue le vice- directeur essaya de s'esquiver des bras de son directeur. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui resserra la pression, de tel sorte que la tête du blondinet se callait parfaitement dans le creux du cou du plus vieux.

-Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais sans toi je n'y serais pas parvenu. Pendant longtemps tu as été mon souffle d'air frais avec tes pitreries de gosses, Puis tu es devenu mon espoir lorsque Tom est partit. Ensuite tu as grandis, et est devenu un membre de ma compagnie. Toujours là pour moi. Un véritable ami, un soutient dans les moments les plus durs. Et tu as encore montré ton dévouement à mon égard ces dernières semaines. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ta présence à mes côtés. Merci d'être toujours là.

Le silence suivit cette longue tirade, seul le bruit des vagues l'entrecoupait et l'imperceptible bruit de vêtements qui se froissait dans une forte étreinte partagée. Pauly espérait faire comprendre à son mentor qu'il l'enserra toujours ainsi. Qu'il lui sera toujours dévoué.

Iceburg quant à lui, souriait, il était touché de la réponse de Pauly, qui n'avait pas hésité à l'enlacer à son tour. Son mignon petit contremaitre était vraiment trop attachant. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Blond, qui totalement déboussolé s'écarta précipitamment, mais il fut de nouveau happé par les lèvres indigo. La surprise passée, Pauly se laissa aller au bon soin du plus expérimenté. C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité. Iceburg l'embrassait. Celui qu'il admirait tant et tellement qu'il ne savait que penser des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Il en avait passé des nuits à se demander quel genre d'amour était-ce. Il avait arrêté d'y penser, mais ce baiser était si agréable et tant désiré, qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était l'amour avec un grand A, celui pour un amant et non pour un ami. Le baiser prit fin et ils s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Ice… Iceburg, je t'aime. Ces mots sortirent dans un souffle, inaudible s'ils n'étaient aussi proches.

-Je sais. Le plus vieux souriait, pas narquoisement mais gentiment.

-Non… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je t'aime plus qu'un simple ami ou bien un modèle, je…

-Je le sais Pauly. Tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser sinon. Et je ressens la même chose tu sais. Je t'aime depuis un bon bout de temps, maintenant que j'y pense.

-Hein vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

Le maire rigolait

-Haha va savoir…

Puis il se leva, tendant la main à Pauly pour le relever. Et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la ville de water seven, côte à côte, plus proche que jamais. Sûrement qu'après tous ces évènements éreintants ils allèrent faire une bonne sieste. Histoire d'accueillir avec joie le nouveau chapitre qui commençait.

END


End file.
